Eternal Love
by Silent Goth Girl
Summary: A story of a young girl who finally falls in love with a guy who doesn't seem to be what he is.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Goth Girl-This is my first story that I did when was in 9th grade and I hope you all like it also this story was inspired by my friend Cecilia Gracia

", , !" What, I'm awake." ", I know it's the last day of school but pay attention." Mr. Howard said. "Yes sir." Ding ding. Mr. Howard yelled over the kids, "Okay students have a great summer and stay safe. " Yay , school's over! ( Hmm, What should I do for the summer?) My name is Rayne Lockheart I am 15 years old and I just finished the 9th grade. My parents are away on a cruise for 5 months so I am left alone. Yay! But for some reason I get this nagging feeling that something is going to happened. When I get home I notice a note from my parents. Dear Rayne honey, your father and I are going to call regularly to check up on you while were away. P.S. No parties or boys in the house. Love Mom and Dad. Why do I have to keep reminding them that I don't have any guy friends to come over and visit me. Oh well. ( I 'll take a shower) By the time I got out of the shower it was 7:30, so I still had time to go to my thinking place, AKA the woods. I made sure to hide the key when I left the house. On my way to my thinking spot I heard noises. I ran towards the spot where the noise came from but when I got there the noise stopped. I hid behind a bush to see whoever or whatever made that noise. Suddenly I saw him, he didn't see me. It was a boy about 15 or 16 years old. He was wearing all black. His shirt was sleeveless and it looked as if it was soaking wet. His pants and shoes were covered in mud. His hair looked strange a tri colored with blonde bangs in zig zags in front of his face. His eyes were a red wine color which made him very handsome. As I stood there watching him I heard another noise. It was another boy about the same age as the first. He also was wearing all black. His hair was long and white. He had strange eyes one was blue and the other was green. He said to the spikey haired boy, "You promised you would stay with my sister May and come back home to Romania" The spikey haired boy replied, "I never said that I would stay with your sister it was your parents and mine that said that. I never want to go back to that wretched place. And that's final, Dante." Dante that sounds like a weird name. Dante said "Ok I get that you're a fool but your going to regret that decision." As suddenly as Dante appeared he disappeared. Only the spikey haired boy remained. He stood there watching the spot where Dante had stood. I tried to get a closer look but tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face in front of him. Busted, he stood there looking at me confused and thinking about how long I was there and if I overheard everything. He bent over and offered me a hand and said, " Need help little miss nosy. I just sat there looking at his hand as if he had the plague. He moved his hand a little closer and so I grabbed it and pulled myself up. " Thank you." I replied. "Your welcome, but how long were you standing there?" he asked me, "What are you doing out here so late. "I told him, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And besides this is my thinking spot I come here when I am stressed or have a lot of things on my mind." As I looked at his face I noticed he had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding. I said, " You're hurt. "He replied, " Oh it's nothing." I answered. " What do you mean it's nothing you're bleeding come on lets go take care of that." I grabbed his hand and started dragging him to my house. He yelled in pain, "Hey don't pull so hard your going to rip my arm off. And besides I don't even know you or what your name is. For all I know you could be an axe murderer." I stopped and turned around and said," My name is Rayne Lockheart. And you're worried about me being an axe murderer and your out in the middle of the woods in the dark. Man you're weird. So what is your name? My name is Yami Mutoh.

Silent Goth Girl- I hoped you liked it and please review. Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, now that we are properly introduced lets get going." "He said you know you can let go of my hand now but you don't want to be my guest." I quickly let go of his hand and started blushing. We finally made it to my house when he said, "Nice place you got here. Where are your parents?" I told him that they were away on vacation and that they trusted me to be here by myself. I asked him, " So do you have any friends or relatives where you can stay?" He told me that he was staying with a friend and that he went out partying and locked him out. I told him, "Well you can stay here I'll let you borrow some of my dads clothes so you can take a shower your covered in mud. Just give me your clothes so I can wash them." I put his clothes in the washer while he took a shower and I started to think about all the things that happened. Where did Dante go and who was he? I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Yam sneak up behind me. He said, " Penny for your thoughts." "Oh, you scared me." I replied. I cleaned his cut with alcohol and put a band-aid on it. I said, " You can stay in the guest room." I showed him where it was and said goodnight. After he said goodnight I went to put his clothes in the dryer. Thirty minutes later I took them out and folded them. I went to the guest room to leave his clothes on the dresser next to him. I watched him sleep for a little, man was he gorgeous, I realized that I was staring and staring and started to sneak out the room before he woke up and thought that I was some stalker. I went to my room put on my night gown and went to bed. I had this weird dream. I dreamt that yami was in my room watching me as I slept. I woke up and looked around the room but nobody was there. I went over to the guest room to make sure he was alright. He was sound asleep little did I know he was still awake. I walked out of the room and went back to sleep. I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sun in my eyes. I walked over to the guest room to check up on yami but he was gone. He left a note on the dresser. Dear Rayne, Thank you for letting me stay the night and for washing my clothes. I left your dad's clothes on the bed. If you ever need anything just let me know. P.S. I thought your parents said no boys allowed in the house. Well at least he cares about my safety. It was nice day outside. Well I guess I'll take a shower, go to the book store and later go to my thinking spot. After the book store I made some lunch and watched some t.v. I went to my room and changed my clothes. I put on a black shirt and skirt with the black combat boots. Man I looked wicked awesome. When I finished getting dressed it was 5:55 p.m. I walked out the door locked it and hid the key. I got to my thinking spot and started reading the vampire book I had bought earlier. The book was about vampire falling for a human girl. I don't know why I bought it. I kept reading when all of a sudden I got this feeling like if someone was watching me. I looked around and saw a kid looking at me from top of a tree. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was Dante the boy from last night. Man he creeped me out he just kept on smiling at me. I started to read my book so I can ignore him. When I looked up he was right in front of my face. Then he said, "Hi, Rayne." I replied, "How did you know my name?" He said, " I overheard you tell yami your name. So you have some kind of relationship with him. Do you even know what your getting yourself into?" He said, "So you don't even who or what he is? Well isn't it just like Yami to leave out the important stuff. Well I'm tired of all this talking I want to see what blood type you are.


	3. Chapter 3

He grabbed me by the shoulders and showed me his fangs. Oh crap Dante not human! He leaned his head toward my neck when all of sudden I heard Yami. He yelled, "Let her go Dante!" Yami ran toward him with lighting speed grabbed him by the shirt and threw him towards a tree. Yami grabbed my hand and said, "Hope you're fast runner. "I replied, "I guess." "Well start running." He said. We both started running but Dante seemed to catch up with us. I asked where are we going? He said, "To your house it's safe there." We made it to my house. It took a few minutes to catch my breath. I asked, "What in the world was that? He was about to bite me. And those teeth they were huge I thought he was going to rip my throat out. What in the world is he? He was telling me that I don't even know what you are. What is he talking about? "He said "Calm down before you have a heart attack. Are you sure you want to know everything?" "Well yes I replied. "Dante is a vampire and that's all I can tell you. If I tell you anymore your life would be in danger." He told me. I said in a sarcastic voice, "Well hello, reality check. My life is already in danger or did you forget that a big rabid beast tried to gnaw on my neck." He replied I can't tell you because I don't want to see you hurt or worse." I just stared at him blushing little. "Well, ok then if you don't want to tell me then explain to me one thing." He said, "What is it?" "Why were you holding my hand the whole time we were running from Dante? You could have grabbed my arm." I asked him. I saw him blush and then he walked out the door. After he left I started to think why was he blushing when I asked him that? What was he hiding from me is it that bad that he can't tell me. Well I guess I'll wait for him to tell me when he's good and ready. I made spaghetti for dinner and watched some t.v. Later I took a shower and went to sleep. I had that strange dream again I thought someone was watching me I thought it was Yami but I saw something white showing in the shadows and then it came closer until I saw that it was Dante. His fangs were fully extended and he was coming towards me. I couldn't move or scream just watch him come closer and just when he was getting on the bed. I jerked out of my nightmare looked around the room but no one was there. Get a grip Rayne you're going to make yourself crazy. I went back to sleep and woke up a few hours later with the sun in my eyes. I got out of bed and came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to think about Yami or Dante. After that I took a shower my wardrobe for the day was a black sweater and skirt with stockings to match my black combat boots. I made myself an omelet and decided that I would go to the park for a while and read. When I walked out the door it was 9:35 a.m. I walked around the park and found the perfect spot to sit and read. I could not concentrate on the book my mind kept wandering. I started to think about Yami and about what happened yesterday. Man get a grip of yourself you said that you wouldn't think about him or Dante. He did look cute when he was worried about my safety. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that it was getting late. I looked at my cell phone and it was 6:30 p.m. Wow, it's that time already time sure flies by fast. I went straight home because it was getting late. On my way home I felt like someone was following me. I thought it was Dante trying to figure out my blood type again. Well not this time buster I felt his hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around and kicked him in the family jewels. I heard him grunt and hit the ground. When I looked down I realized that it was Yami.

Silent Goth Girl- Well here chapter 3 and I am sorry if people get mad that I had Yami kicked in his tic- tacs. I wanted to have him elbow in the stomach but my sister said this would be lot more funnily I guess she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami I am so sorry I thought you were Dante. Can you forgive me, " He said," I forgive you but you'll have to ask my


	5. Chapter 5

She looked beautiful. Her skin was pale she had hazel eyes. Her hair was white. She had a pink tank top with blue jean capris and black sandals. All of a sudden she yelled," Stop it you two. You both look like a bunch of five year olds. Yami and Dante both stop fighting and looked at her. "May!" Yami said. "Sister!" Dante yelled. So this is the famous May. She seems nice. Dante said, "Sister I was just telling Yami that he should keep his promise to you." She replied, "Dante I know you're just trying to make me happy by bringing Yami back to me. However, I already found someone else to be with. He is so kind and he loves me too." She kept saying, "He says that he wants to meet my big brother. So please stop fighting and come home with me so you can meet him. And besides Yami doesn't love me and I am not going to force him to be with me." She turned around looked at Yami and said, "I understand why you left and I don't blame you." Dante yelled furiously, "But May he's in love with a human." "He's the one that is going to suffer when the day comes for her to die. So let him be." She told Dante. She turned around and said, " Rayne it's ok you can come out. My brother won't hurt you I won't allow him." She surprised me. How did she know I was behind the tree? As I walked towards them May said to me. " I am sorry for all that Dante put you though. We are leaving and Yami is staying here with you because he wants to be with you even though he won't tell you. We won't be bothering you two anymore goodbye. I turned and looked at Yami he looked mad.

"I told you to leave why didn't you!

I couldn't just leave you there! I yelled back with anger in my voice and tears in my eyes just when I was about to turn and leave I felt a hand grab my wrist to only see Yami eyes looking in to mine.

"I am sorry please don't go he asked softly

Then suddenly I felt him pull me in a hug. I was shocked at first but relaxed and hug him back.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you he said softly

"I am sorry for not listening.

It's okay just promise me you won't do that again.

Okay I promise

We just stood their enjoying each other's company and the moment

Just then I felt a pair of strong fingers lift my face. I couldn't help but blush since he just keep staring at me.

Umm…why are you staring at…. Before I could finish my sentence I felt his lips on mine

The kiss was brief since he didn't want to shock her but too late he pulled his lips away slowly and saw her wide eyes staring into his.

"Rayne are you okay I am sorry I shouldn't have done that with your permission.

Rayne Slightly looked away face turning red while whispering It's okay I wanted you to do that for while.

Thank you.

For what she asked

For letting me find you. Yami said whispering in my ear

Let me take you home kay.

Sure but let ask you If I were to die would you forget me?

No it would be to hard to forget you.

Thank you.

He grabbed my hand has he walked me home.

Silent- I am sooooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I missed placed the folder for the story but I know it's somewhere in my house.-goes look for it-

Alex- You mean lost

Silent - No missed placed not lost - yells out from a different room-

Alex- whatever

Rayne-For the ending Silent was trying to remember what she wrote but couldn't since she really sucks at remembering stuff.

Silent- I heard that!-yells from a different room

Rayne-It's true!-yells back- Anyway She came up with different ending and It took while since she not good with the kissing scenes couldn't stop blushing while writing it.

Alex- Please Review and No flames please or we'll send Silent's cat Halo after you. Right Halo

Halo-meow

Rayne-Before we forget there is going to be a Eternal Love 2 It will be up Today!

Silent, Alex, Rayne-Thank you! Bye-Bye-waves-.


End file.
